harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is an upcoming video game developed by Traveller's Tales, who have also made LEGO Star Wars, Indiana Jones and Batman, and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is due for release May 28th 2010 for the, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PS2 and Wii platforms. So far, Amazon.co.uk has only published the Wii version for pre-order, therefore this is likely to be the main console this game was created for. “We are creating' an open, wide-ranging experience within Hogwarts that is full of '' fun and ''''LEGO 'magic,”'' said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “ is one of the most beloved and well-respected characters, and we look forward to bringing gamers a new way of interacting in the universe with the LEGO games’ great humour and exploration.” ''“is one of the world’s most popular and inspirational heroes, and will appeal to a generation of gamers who grew up immersed in the books and films, and also loved playing with LEGO toys,” ''said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Development and Production, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. ''“The game is geared for players to experience a good mix of puzzle solving gameplay with exploration and battle in some of the most beloved Harry Potter environments, plus a few other surprises.” '' An special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing the following features:Contents of Collector's Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Year 1 - 4 Game Revealed *''Behind The Scenes of LEGO Harry Potter * Fun on the Set of Harry Potter * Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" * Exclusive set of 4 House Crest LEGO magnets Gameplay The game is based on the first four books of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. As with the other LEGO games produced by Traveller's Tales the game will let players swap between a cast of characters including - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and many more including Dobby. The player will attend lessons, cast spells, mix potions, fly on broomsticks and face the challenges Harry faces in his first four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The player will also have the ability to explore iconic settings including Hogwarts castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. Each character will have a different personality when flying on broomsticks. Harry is very skilful, but Ron is slower and Hermione only swings around. You can also do some tricks on the brooms, like barrel rolls. Differences from the film Philosopher's Stone *The zoo scene is omitted. List of known playable characters *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Albus Dumbledore *Fang *Dobby *Quirinus Quirrell *Rubeus Hagrid *Remus Lupin *Sirius Black *Tom Riddle - age 15 *Lily Evans *James Potter *Colin Creevey Notes and references External links *videos.cheatcc.com/player.aspx?id=759 *www.eurogamer.net/articles/warner-confirms-lego-harry-potter_9 *www.magicisbuilding.com (Official Site)(Password for VIP Area is Azkaban) fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)